


【岛凉】刚刚好 （甜饼）

by DKjesseF



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKjesseF/pseuds/DKjesseF





	【岛凉】刚刚好 （甜饼）

毫无意义的傻白甜……

没啥剧情。

正文：

“所以，”山田转身冲着自己的妹妹无奈的叹口气，伸手点了下她的额头，“都说了我和裕翔君不是那种关系啦！”

“怎么会嘛！”美岬拍开了哥哥的手，皱着一张小脸，伸出白嫩嫩的小手掰着手指一件件数着：“他每天都给你买草莓蛋糕，下雨了去公司接你回家，你饿了还给你送便当，还送你手表……他可是模特儿啊那么忙还总去找你——”

山田扶了扶额，打断了妹妹的话，“够了够了……都说了我不会和你抢他啦！”妹妹是中岛裕翔的小迷妹，得知自己因为工作的关系和中岛成了好友之后就一直在警告自己……

“那你说话算话哦！不守信的话要给我买一个月的零食！”美岬撅着小嘴，可怜巴巴的看着自家哥哥。

山田揉了揉妹妹的短发，手感极好，又忍不住多揉了几下，笑弯了眼：“好呀！”

“所以说，你和山田君真的不是那种关系？”中岛叹了口气，这大概是他第十一遍，不，第十二遍回答这个问题了：“真的不是！”

“可是山田君总给你买咖啡，还去你家给你做饭吃，最重要的是，他一个460级的大神竟然带你这50级的菜鸟玩游戏？！”中岛的经纪人绫濑小姐看着中岛的眼神里有明显嫌弃的意味。

中岛扶了扶额，“我们真的只是好朋友……再说了50级怎么了？我才刚开始玩好不好？”

绫濑没有理会中岛的反驳，噘着嘴斜了一眼中岛，那眼里的鄙视愈发明显，气的中岛炸了毛。

这时手机突然响起，中岛看了眼消息，是山田发来的，刚升起的怒火立马消了下去，笑意满满的回起了消息。

绫濑看着笑的缩成一团的中岛，无奈的摇头，那副样子不是恋爱是什么？

山田是个时尚界内小有名气的化妆师，不光是因为技术好，长相也占了很大的因素，那张脸蛋可以说是完美无缺的，由于一次偶然的机会，中岛的御用化妆师生了病，就找来山田顶替一阵，两人就相互认识了。

中岛一向对美丽的事物无法自拔，无论是物品还是人，所以见到山田的那一瞬间，中岛就忍不住想和他亲近，说到底还是个颜控，可越接触越发现山田的性格很好，两人尽管兴趣不同却总能聊得来，不知不觉就成了如今这种亲密的关系。

中岛带着墨镜坐在咖啡厅的角落里等山田，他们在别人眼里是恋人关系吗？中岛也说不明白，他认真想了想这个问题，奇怪的是如果和山田发展成恋人关系的话，自己内心竟然没有丝毫排斥。

自己不会真的喜欢上山田了吧？这个想法突然冒了出来，中岛墨镜后的眼睛瞪得好大，可是想想自己确实很喜欢和山田随时保持联络，看见山田他就会很开心，想要和他一直待在一起……

小模特儿坐在窗边撑着脸蛋，噘着嘴巴一脸发愁。

所以这种心情到底是不是喜欢呢？

咖啡店门口的风铃突然响起，中岛首先看到的是圆圆的小脑袋，柔顺的头发贴着脸蛋，背着个帆布书包的山田看起来小小的，还戴着个大框眼镜，像个学生一样。

山田四处张望，像是在寻找些什么，对上中岛的视线，山田笑弯了眼，露出两个小小的梨涡。

中岛看着山田的笑容，胸口像是突然被什么东西击中了一般，所以大概……是喜欢的吧？

山田嘴里叼着吐司，两只手这忙活着整理柜台上的化妆箱，这几天工作有些忙，饭都没好好吃上，也没和中岛联系，奇怪啊，自己怎么总想起他？

山田撇撇嘴，惹得吐司差点掉了下去，双手更快的整理起物品，刚要装起化妆棉就被另一只手拿走收好了，山田抬起头，发现是工作室新来的化妆师助理。

叫什么来着？山田看着眼前笑的可爱的小女孩歪了下头。

哦对是叫本久美子吧？

“山田前辈！我喜欢你，请和我交往吧？”

山田看着女孩的笑容，吓得嘴里的吐司都掉了下来。

“诶？！”

“裕翔哥哥你来啦！”美岬开门看到来人之后高兴的跳了起来，“哥哥还没回来哦！”

中岛熟练的走进屋子，把还热乎的蛋糕放在客厅的桌子上，看了眼时钟，已经晚上九点多了，“这么晚了怎么还没回来？”

美岬倒了杯水放在中岛桌前，笑嘻嘻的说：“因为这几天工作室很忙，而且哥哥好像交女朋友了呢！”

中岛喝水的动作突然停下，杯子落在桌子上发出“嘭”的一声，“他有女朋友了？”

“好像就是最近吧？哥哥总收到女生送的小礼物，前天还拿回了一个杯子……”

为什么不告诉他？这些天来不联系是因为有了女朋友吗？中岛突然感到莫名的心慌，一股失落感油然而生，仿佛有什么东西要失去了……

“美岬我突然有点事，先走了！”中岛说完就换了鞋冲了出去，也不管美岬在后面的呼喊，他只知道绝不能让山田和别人在一起。

“裕翔哥哥！外面下雨了你没拿伞啊！”美岬看着手中的雨伞，叹了口气。

中岛出了门才想起外面正在下雨，但眼前自己心急如焚，也管不了许多，山田的工作室离他家不远，中岛冒着大雨就往工作室跑。

在等电梯的中岛看着一个一个增加的数字，水滴不断的顺着发梢流下，他也不管，只希望能再快点，再快点！

他想见到山田！

他从来不知道自己对山田产生了这么深的感情，原来这就是喜欢一个人的感觉，心情完全由那个人所左右。

电梯顶端的数字调到12，中岛蹭的一下蹿了出去，直奔山田的办公室，可透过窗户却看到了另一个人。

留着短发看起来很可爱的女生正对着山田说些什么，山田的后脑勺冲着中岛，看不见他的表情，中岛只觉得胸腔里的心脏嘭嘭的跳动着，升起了一股恐惧感。

那个女孩就是亚麻酱的女朋友吗？确实很可爱，中岛郁闷的想。

过了一会，办公室的门突然开了，那女孩看起来有些失望的样子，从中岛身边擦肩而过，走进了电梯，中岛隐约看见了女孩眼角的泪痕。

中岛有些疑惑的站在原地，一时有些反应不过来。

“裕翔？你怎么来啦？”山田收拾好东西就从办公室走了出来，突然看见高高的男人站在门口被吓了一跳，仔细一看才认出是中岛裕翔。

“怎么都淋湿了？没带伞吗？”山田从包里掏出纸巾，十分自然的给中岛擦脸上的水珠。

“亚麻酱……有女朋友了吗？”中岛的声音听起来闷闷的，山田听到后手上的动作顿了一下，随后笑道：“没有啦！不过被一个小助理在追求倒是真的……”

没等山田说完，中岛一把抱住山田，把脸埋进山田的肩窝处，身上的雨水也蹭到了山田的身上，惹得山田衣服上也有了些潮意。

“……裕翔？”

“我不要亚麻酱和别人在一起……我喜欢亚麻酱，我们交往好不好？”中岛的声音从耳边传来，语气有些小心翼翼的感觉，中岛大概是真的急坏了，怕怀中的人被别人抢走，一时冲动就这样表了白。

意识到自己说了什么的中岛脸红了起来，急忙松开山田，两只手在空中比划着，像是要解释些什么。

没成想山田却扑哧一声笑了出来，看着中岛错愕的样子，扑进了中岛的怀里，把脸埋进中岛的胸口，“笨蛋，等你这句话等好久了……”

“诶？！那刚才那个女生……”

“我刚刚拒绝人家呀，小姑娘哭的超可怜的……”山田抬起头看着还没回过神来的中岛，中岛低下头看着山田的眼睛，一股欣喜感冒了出来，所以自己这是被接受了？

“亚麻酱最好了！”中岛抱紧了怀中的山田，捧着圆圆的小脸就亲了下去。

唇舌交缠的时候，山田迷迷糊糊的想，这个月的工资又要拿来给美岬买零食了。

完


End file.
